


Trust

by Mafalda_Fan_183



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Fan_183/pseuds/Mafalda_Fan_183
Summary: This takes place shortly after Zym is returned to his mother. When Ezran insists that Rayla come live in Katolis as an ambassador, how will she deal with being surrounded by humans that don't totally trust her?





	1. Chapter 1

“No. Take it off.”

“Callum you can’t be serious!”

“Everyone needs to see you. No more ‘human Rayla’. Besides Ezran already told the kingdom about…”

“I know he did, but that doesn't change hundreds of years of violence and hate!”

Callum sighed. “I know Rayla, but Aunt Amaya will be there to escort us through…”

“Yeah that makes everything sooo much better,” She rolled her eyes.

“Ez told her everything!”

Rayla sighed. “Fine,” She lowered her hood. They were standing just outside the center of Katolis. Just outside the town that surrounded the castle. Callum could see the fait outline of his and a a small group of armed humans standing outside the gate, waiting for them.

“I’ll go in after you make sure your aunt isn’t going to attack me.”

Callum rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine.”

… 

‘Hello.’ Callum signed to his Aunt.

‘Callum!’ She hugged him. ‘Where’s the elf?’

‘She wants to make sure you aren’t going to attack her before she comes out.’

Amaya smiled. ‘I won’t.’ 

Callum turned to call for Rayla, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. ‘Before you call her, I want to know, why did you lie to me?’

Callum sighed. “I don’t know,” He paused and switched back to signing. ‘I guess I just didn’t think you would understand, like I thought it would just be better to lie, I guess. I’m sorry.’

Amaya nodded. ‘Thank you, but please don’t lie to me anymore.’

‘Don’t worry, I won’t,” he turned to where Rayla was hiding. “Rayla, you can some out now!” 

She stepped forward and waved sheepishly. “Hello.”

“Hello Rayla.” Callum translated his aunt’s signing.

Commander Gren stepped forward, signing as he speaks. “I’m Gren, Amaya’s translator.”

‘And I’m Amaya, but you already knew that. Sorry for attacking you.’

“It’s okay,” Rayla smiled.

Amaya smiled back, turning around. ‘Come on, now.’

The streets were lined with people eager to see the elf that their new king had apparently befriended. 

“Now I kinda wish he hadn’t said anything,” Rayla whispered.

Callum chuckled. “You’re probably the first moonshadow elf these people have ever seen.”

“Great,” She rolled her eyes. “Bet they all think I’m a monster, huh?”

Callum shrugged. “Yeah, probably.”

Rayla scoffed. “Super helpful.”

…

“Rayla!” Ezran yelled, running up to her.

“Ez!” She smiled, dropping down to one knee as they hugged. Within moments they were surrounded by guards, weapons drawn.

Ez growled, standing. “We talked about this! Rayla is not a threat!”

The guards glanced at each other. 

Ez growled again, waving his arms in a ‘shoo’ motion. “So! Get back! Go!”

The guards backed away, sheathing their weapons. He looked back at Rayla. “Sorry about them.”

Rayla shrugged. “It’s okay. At least you’re safe.”

Ezran smiled, then turned to the gaurds. “Rayla will be staying in the castle with us. All of you are to treat her with respect, and trust that she isn’t a threat. Anyone who breaks this rule will have to answer to me.” He stepped to his aunt and began to sign. ‘Thank you for escorting her through the city.’

‘No problem.’ She signed back. ‘I will return to the breach, you can never be too careful.’

‘Okay. Be defensive, don’t attack unless provoked.’

‘Of course, my king.’

Ezran was about to object when his aunt smiled and ruffled his hair. 

‘I love you, aunt Amaya.’

‘I love you too, Ezran.’

Amaya and her troop began the walk a out of the city. Ezran turned back to Rayla and Callum. “I was thinking it would be best for you two to always be together, I’ve done what I can but clearly no one is listening. They won’t attack you with Callum around, they know I’d trust his word more than anyone.”

Rayla nodded. “I can do that, besides, I don’t really want to be alone surrounded by all these humans. Without my disguise, of course.”

Ezran laughed, then turned to Callum. “I was thinking Rayla should stay in my old room. It’s close enough that she should be safe.”

Callum nodded. “Sounds great.”

…

“This is the dining hall.” Callum said, pointing down a corridor.

“So this is where you grew up?”

Callum shrugged. “For the most part, yeah.”

“What a comfortable life you have.”

Callum chuckled. “Yeah. Anyway we’re getting close to where we’re going to stay.”

Rayla watched as he opened the door. “This is my room, and this,” he opened the door on the other wall. “Is your room.”

Rayla walked inside, looking around. She sat on the bed. “This is.. Soft.”

“Are Xadian beds not this comfortable?” Callum asked, sitting beside her. 

She shook her head. “No, not really.”

Callum yawned. “I’ll show you around some more tomorrow. It’s been a long day and I’m pretty excited to have a real bed again.”

Rayla nodded, she looked exhausted too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble sleeping?

Callum rubbed his eyes. The door between the rooms was open and Rayla’s bed was empty. “Rayla?” He called, standing.

“In here.” She said back. As he approached the room, he saw her sitting, staring out the window.

“Aren’t you tired?”

“Exhausted. But, I can’t sleep.”

He looked out the window, the sun was rising. “Have you been awake all night?”

She nodded.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m surrounded by armed humans. I know Ez did everything he could, but they clearly still don’t trust me. I just, couldn’t sleep.”

Callum paused in thought. “Think you can sleep if I was watching out for you?”

“I don’t know, maybe?” She turned towards him, the warm orange of the light making her slightly blue skin look more pink.

Callum shrugged. “Then I’ll take watch.”

“Callum you don’t have…” He put his hand up to silence her. She sighed, and smiled. “Thank you.”

“Alright, but do me a favor and sleep in my room? I could watch from my artest desk and I have so many things I want to draw.” He said, excited.

Rayla giggled. “Well, at least I know you won’t be bored the whole time.” 

They walked into the room, Callum took his place at his desk and Rayla laid on the bed. “You won’t leave, right?” She asked.

“I won’t leave.”

“Promise.”

“Promise.”

“Oh and Rayla.” Callum said a few moments later, turning towards the bed. She was already asleep. He smiled to himself.

… 

When she awoke, Callum had amassed a whole new set of drawings. “Busy night?” She spoke as she stretched. 

Callum nodded. “I hope you don’t mind, but I drew you.” 

Rayla froze mid stretch. “Did you?”

“Uh, yeah I hope that was okay.” He spoke sheepishly. He grabbed a paper from the pile and walked to her. “You just looked so peaceful and well... “ He showed her the drawing. “You just looked so beautiful.”

She took the picture from him, looking at this picture of her sleeping soundly. “I love it.” She spoke softly.

“Good. Good, I’m glad.”

There was a loud knock at the door. “Step-Prince it’s almost noon will you get up?”

Callum rolled his eyes, opening the door. “Hey, Soren. Wow you look terrible, what happened?”

“Dude you were there.”

“Oh right, you were out for that.” Rayla interjected. “The dragon smashed him against a rock. I’m honestly surprised you can walk at this point.” Rayla stood from the bed.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Callum said.

Rayla scoffed. “That makes one of us.”

Soren looked away.

“Rayla don’t be so..”

“No, no she’s right. I.. I have something I need to say..”

…

“And I’m sorry.” Soren said with tears in his eyes. “I just thought my dad.. He would be proud and… No. No that’s not an excuse. What I did was horrible. I couldn’t tell Ezran, he’s king now and more than that, he’s just a kid. And what I did was unforgivable. I’ll accept whatever punishment you’re decide to give me.”

“I say dungeon. Or death. Or banishment. Or…”

“Rayla!” 

“What? He was going to kill you and your brother!”

“So were you!”

Rayla opened her mouth to argue but suddenly realized he was right.

“If it’s any consolation, I’m too injured to do anything now.” Soren chuckled dryly.

Callum smiled slightly. “For what it’s worth, I forgive you.”

“And Ezran?”

Callum shrugged. “You can tell him in your own time. But for now, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, right. I’m still technically your combat teacher.”

“In this condition?” Callum laughed.

Soren laughed back. “I know, but it’s still technically my job, so I will do it.”

“I can teach you.” Ralya chimed in.

“That’s a great idea!”

“I can still teach!”

Rayla rolled her eyes. “I’ve seen you fight.”

“Hey! I will have you know that…”

“Okay! Okay!” Callum interrupted. “No arguing, please? It’s been a long journey and I’m just happy to be at home with some peace and quiet.” He said pointedly.

Rayla rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

“Well, thanks Soren for stopping by, but I’m not really in the mood for training. I’m tired, and it seems like you should rest too.”

Soren shrugged. “Whatever you say.” He began to limp his way back down the hall.

“Get enough rest?” Callum asked, turning to Rayla.

Rayla nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

“Anytime.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss in the night.

“I’m so happy you’re here Rayla!” Ezran shouted, running up to her. “Sorry I’ve been so busy all day, but I want you to come try some human food for dinner!”

“It’s not going to be clubs or dark magic pancakes again, is it?” Rayla replied, half joking.

“No! I had the chefs make lots of stuff so you can try all of it! Come on!” He grabbed her hand and ran down the hall, Callum chasing after them.

The huge table was lined with samples of human dishes. “Wow this is.. Different?” Rayla shrugged.

Ezran laughed. “I want you to learn about our world! Like you taught us about yours! And, what better way than food?”

“Eh, don’t human like, eat dead animals?” She said, cautiously sitting at the table.

“That’s a weird way to put it.” Callum said, sitting next to her. “But, yeah I guess so.”

“Wait do elves not eat meat?” Ezran sat on the other side of Rayla

Rayla shook her head. “No, not really.”

“Huh. Well, you can eat the non-meat things then.” Ezran suggested.

Rayla paused in thought. “No, I want to know what’s so appealing. And, besides if I’m gonna be an elf ambassador, I should get used to human food, or at least try it.”

“Okay!” Ezran smiled. 

Rayla paused, looking over the small feast that was prepared. “This is animal, right?” She said, pointing at something unfamiliar.

Ezran nodded.

She pulled the plate towards her. “How do I…”

“Oh, here.” Callum said, grabbing a fork and a knife. “You have to cut it, like this.” He stabbed the fork into the meat, sawing off a piece for Rayla.

“Uh, okay.” Rayla said, unsure as Callum held the chunk of meat to her. She bit it off the fork, chewing slowly. “Huh, not bad.” She smiled. “I still feel kinda weird about eating dead animal though.”

Callum shrugged. “Well you never have to eat it again if you don’t want to.”He put the utensils next to her.

“Well, as a kid I was told that you have to try something multiple times before you can truly decide if you like it or not.” She commented, grabbing the knife.

Suddenly she was pulled back with a knife blade at her throat.

“Trailn! I said you could be here only if you didn’t attack her!” Ezran shouted, standing. 

The guard let the blade fall away from the elf’s throat. “But, King Ezran, she grabbed a knife and…”

“To eat a steak! This is unacceptable! Get out! All of you!” He shouted to the other guards.

“King Ezran who will…”

“I don’t need to be protected!” Ez interrupted. “We had a deal! You and your guards can be here if you didn’t harm Rayla! You broke the deal so get out!”

“But, King E…”

“Out! That is an order from your king!” 

The guards all hung their heads as they slowly began marching out of the room.

“Rayla I am so sorry! Are you okay?” Ezran asked, turing back to her.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

“Clearly I can’t trust my own guards to keep their word!” Ezran shouted pointedly. “Do you want to just go back to your room, Rayla?”

Rayla shook her head. “Not until I try these jelly tarts you’re always talking about.”

Ezran smiled, grabbing one and handing it to Rayla. “This one is strawberry.”

… 

As it turns out, Rayla really liked jelly tarts. 

“Well, they are made of fruits.” Callum commented. 

“Yeah, but these are weird fruits. I’ve never heard of any of these.”

“I’ll have to get you all the fruits I can then.” Ezran smiled. “At least we know you do like human food, as long as it’s not ‘dead animal’.”

Rayla laughed. “Thank you, Ezran. For sharing with me. I’m kind of excited to learn more about human culture.” 

“I’m glad.” Ezran yawned. “It’s getting kinda late I’ll see you both tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.” Rayla smiled as she hugged him.

Ezran left the hall as Rayla brushed some crumbs off her shirt. 

“You know, the center garden is really beautiful at night. Want to see it?”

Rayla smiled. “That sounds great.” 

… 

They walked out to the center of the garden, Callum watching as Rayla stared in awe at the moonlight reflecting off the uniquely human architecture, and the perfectly shaped trees with benches underneath.

“Wow, it is beautiful.” Rayla said, mesmerized.

Callum smiled softly at her.

She turned, meeting his gaze. “Thank you for taking me here.”

Callum smiled again, relaxing at her gaze. “Of course.”

Rayla thought about saying something to him, after all, she did almost confess to him before, but no. She didn’t want to ruin the purity of this moment. She simply looked back towards the sky.

Callum didn’t take his eyes off her.

…

As they were walking back to their rooms, a voice called out.

“Callum?” 

“Claudia?” He turned. 

“Callum you’re back! I’m so happy you’re okay!” She ran over and hugged him. 

He was caught off guard, but swiftly hugged her back. 

She pulled back to look at his face, and her eyes landed squarely on his lips. Callum, of course, noticed this and his heart quickened. 

He and Claudia were separated by Rayla forcing them apart. She stood protectively in front of Callum.

“We know about your ‘secret mission’” Rayla growled.

“What? How?”

“Soren told us. Don’t get near Callum again.” Rayla threatened.

“What? Oh, no no. Dad didn’t tell me to… He only told Soren, I…” She peaked around Rayla, catching Callum’s eye. “I couldn’t do that. I didn’t even know until the… Until the dragon.” She stared at the ground. “Callum,” she said stepping forwards, passing Rayla who continued watching her cautiously. “I’m so sorry for everything.. I.. I didn’t know and I’m just.. I’m sorry. I am so, so sorry.” A tear fell from her eye. 

“Woah woah, hey it’s, it’s okay.” He said, brushing away her tear. 

She looked into her eyes, still tearful. 

They stood in silence for a second, then Claudia leaned forward,

And kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love her.

Rayla stared in horror at the scene in front of her. And the worst part was, he was kissing her back! After all she did, unbelievable!

Claudia pulled back, eyes fluttering open. She gasped and began to blush. “I can’t believe that I… I hope that was okay! I..”

“Claudia,” Callum spoke calmly. “It was fine.” He smiled.

Claudia cleared her throat, trying and failing to fight down her blush. “I guess I’ll see you later!” She yelled as the ran off.

Rayla rolled her eyes.

Callum’s calm facade broke and he began hyperventilating. “That.. That was crazy! Oh I have been waiting years for her to.. Wow!”

Rayla rolled her eyes again. “Yeah yeah. So great.”

Callum sighed, but couldn't wipe the smile off his face. “Don’t be such a sourpuss. So is the hatred of romance an elf thing, assassin thing, or a you thing?”

“What?”

“Oh come on, I saw how annoyed you were back at the cursed caldera when Claudia and I were together.”

Rayla just scoffed at him. 

Callum shrugged and chuckled. 

… 

“Want me to take first watch?” Callum offered, opening the door. 

Rayla shook her head. “No, I will. You’ve been up longer than me, anyway.” She didn’t hide the harsh tone in her voice.

Once she was sure that Callum was asleep, she snuck through the window and laid on the roof.

“Of course he likes her. She’s human.” She thought out loud. She sighed, sitting up. “I just thought… Maybe…”

It wasn’t like Rayla was insecure. She knew he was beautiful, but at the end of the day she was an elf. Maybe Callum just didn’t see her that way. She sighed. “Ugh this is awful.”

…

At dawn, Callum woke up, stretching. “Alright Rayla,” He yawned. “Time for you to…” He looked around the room. “Rayla? Rayla!” He spotted the open window and dashed to it. “Rayla!” He climbed out and onto the roof, seeing her lying there. “Rayla!”

She looked over towards him. “Hey.”

“Rayla! You scared me!”

Rayla sat up. “What? I can take care of myself.”

“Not surrounded by guards that clearly don’t trust you!” He shouted back. He sighed, sitting next to her. “Sorry, it’s just that after all that has happened here… I… We need to stick together.”

Rayla smiled gently. “Yeah, yeah. You’re right. Sorry for scaring you.”

“It’s fine. I can be a bit dramatic.” Callum chuckled. 

“That’s true.” Callum punched her gently in the shoulder. She chuckled, then yawned.

“Want to sleep?”

Rayla nodded.

… 

She was woken abruptly by banging on the door. 

Callum dashed up from his drawing desk and swung the door open. “What are you doing? Rayla is trying to sleep!”

A very angry looking Soren stepped forward, towering over Callum. “What kind of game are you playing, boy?” He held a sword to Callum’s chin.

At this point, Rayla was awake and leaped from the bed, grabbing her weapons.

“Woah, what? What are you talking about?” Soren stepped forward, forcing Callum back a few steps. 

Rayla lunged at him, ready for a fight. 

“Rayla, no. It’s okay.” Callum said, “He isn’t going to hurt me.”

“Oh, aren’t I?” Soren stepped forward again. “I asked a question. What game are you playing at?”

“Soren I really don’t know what…”

“Don’t play dumb! First that elf is in your bed then, you kiss my sister? What is wrong with you?”

“What? Claudia kissed me!”

“Whatever! My point still stands! I didn’t say anything before because…” He shuttered. “With a moonshadow elf… But I won’t let you hurt my sister!”

“Woah, woah, I would never hurt Claudia!”

“No but you’s just kiss her while clearly… With an elf!”

Callum pushed the sword away, getting into Soren’s face. “Will you stop talking about Rayla like that?”

“I won’t let you two time my sister with an elf!”

“I’m not two-timing anyone! Will you just calm down and listen?”

Soren growled. “I don’t want your excuses!”

“Just let me explain!”

“You can’t break my sister’s heart! I won’t let you do this to her!”

“I love her! I wouldn’t do that!”

Soren stared into his eyes. He sighed. “Fine.” He sheathed his sword, turned, and silently left the room.

Rayla scowled. “I’m going for a walk.”

“What? Rayla, no!” He grabbed her wrist. “It isn’t safe to go alone yet!” 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll meet you in the garden later.” And with that, she jumped out the window and out of sight.

… 

Rayla spotted him, standing nervously in the middle of the garden. She dropped down from the roof in front of him.

“Rayla!” He hugged her tightly. “Oh good, you okay!”

She chuckled. “Told you everything would be fine.” She patted his back. 

“I’m so so sorry for upsetting you I…”

“It’s fine. I’m just being silly.”

Callum clearly wanted to say something, but Rayla didn’t let him.

“How about we go into the town today? I want to see the place you and Ez are from.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Callum smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just think about it.

“This isn’t that different from Xaida.” Rayla commented.

“Yeah?”

“Well, the architecture is different, but these people at booths selling things, we have that too. Well, without the dead animal food.”

Callum chuckled. “You’re really hung up on that, aren’t you?”

“It’s so weird!”

Callum laughed again. “Yeah, I guess it is.” He paused, looking around. “Does it get cold in Xadia?”

“Not really, why?”

He pointed over to a clothing booth. “Then we should probably get you some winter clothes.”

“Uh, okay sure.” She replied, walking over to the booth. She touched the soft fur of one of the jackets. “Wait, is this dead animal too?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Humans are so weird.”

…

“Rayla!” Ezran shouted, running towards her. 

Rayla laughed warmly, hugging him. “Are you always going to be this excited to see me?”

“Maybe? But I had an idea!” He backed up a bit to look at her. 

“Oh?”

Ezran nodded excitedly. “You can teach me to fight!”

“What? Why?”

“Well, I have to learn anyway and this way we can spend more time together!”

“That’s actually a really good idea.” Rayla spoke softly. 

“Thank you! Come on!” He grabbed her hand and ran off.

He took her back to the garden. “You train here?”

Ezran nodded as the guards began setting up the weapons and other training supplies. 

“Oh, right. Human weapons.” She said, approaching the bench. “Wait are these made of wood?”

Ezran nodded. “These are for training.” He grabbed one from the table. “Well, at least until I’m good enough to practice with real ones.”

Rayla picked up the wooden sword. “These are heavy.” She commented. 

“Are they?”

Rayla nodded, placing the training sword back onto the table. She pulled her blades from her hips and opened them. The guards readied their weapons, but didn’t do much more. Ezran glared at them. Rayla ignored them, or at least tried to. “These are assassin weapons.” She said, spinning them around. “Light, fast, vercitle, silent. This is what I know.” She struck a pose, then flipped them towards Ezran, carefully holding the blades. “I can teach you how to use these, but be careful, they’re sharp.”

Ezran gently grabbed the weapons and Rayla pulled her hands away. “Wow, these are light.”

“Much better than the heavy sword, huh? This way you can be swift, dodge, counter, really it’s better than swinging something heavy slowly.”

Meanwhile, Callum was watching from a nearby bench.

“This seat taken?” Claudia asked as she approached. 

“Oh, no.” Callum said, scooting over. 

Claudia sat next to him. “I need to apologize.”

“What? Why?”

“I… Soren told me. I didn’t mean to disrespect your relationship with Rayla and I’m sorry.”

“What? No, no. I’m not with Rayla.”

“Really? But you…”

Callum sighed. “The thing is…”

Rayla’s attention was pulled away from train Ezran.

“You should just tell him.”

“What?”

“You should just tell Callum.” Ezran said.

“How could you…”

Ezran shrugged. “It’s obvious. Seriously. You should tell him. Don’t tell him I told you this, even though it’s pretty obvious, but Callum is really insecure. He won’t notice on his own because he just doesn't think anyone will ever think of him that way.”

Rayla sighed. “I… I don’t know. I mean I’m an elf. I know know if he…” She trailed off.

“Thanks you’re beautiful? He does.”

“How do you know?”

Ezran shrugged. “I just do.”

Rayla stared back over her shoulder at Callum.

“Just think about it? Please?” 

Rayla sighed. “Okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taboo

“That went surprisingly well.” Callum commented, sitting on his bed. 

Rayla sat next to him. “What do you mean?”

“You training Ezran. The guards didn’t attack you. That’s pretty great, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah it is. You know what? I might be able to sleep without a watch tonight.”

“You sure? It’s really not that big of a deal.”

“I’m sure. Or at least I can try.” 

Callum smiled. “Alright. But I’ll still stand guard if you need me to.”

“Thank you.”

…

They were able to leave the room early in the morning, on account that Rayla could sleep surrounded by humans, finally. 

Rayla left her bed and immediately began to shiver.

“Regretting not buying a dead animal coat now?”

“Shut up.” Her teeth chattered. 

Callum laughed, walking to his armoire. He opened it, and took out a furry coat. “You can use one of mine.”

“Ugh, fine.” Rayla complied grabbing the coat. “I don’t understand, it wasn’t this cold before.”

“We weren’t up this early before. Plus it’s pretty much winter now.” Callum said, grabbing a coat for himself. “It’s only going to get colder.”

“This is… Really warm.” Rayla commented. 

“That’s why we use dead animals.” Callum joked. 

“Ha ha.” She rolled her eyes. 

They stepped out into the hall, and looked around. Usually there were guards but the halls were just empty. “Are there usually no guards in the morning?” Rayla asked. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure all those guards were here because they didn’t trust you. Honestly, we never really had guards outside our room like that.”

“So does that mean they trust me?”

“Well, more than they did when you first got here.” Callum shrugged. 

“I guess that’s better than nothing.”

“Looks like you won’t have to stay with me all the time now.”

Rayla smiled. “You’re not so bad.”

“Thanks.” Callum smiled back.

…

“Now the elf is just wearing your jacket?”

Callum sighed, turning to face the source of the voice, Soren. He was sitting in the garden, watching as Rayla was talking to the head of the palace guards about… Something. “Her name is Rayla.”

Soren rolled his eyes.

Callum sighed again. “There’s nothing between Rayla and I. Would you just drop it, please?”

Soren looked at him, hostility in his eyes. “Do you want there to be?”

“I…” Was all Callum could reply.

“I knew it.” He growled. “Whatever you do with… Just leave Claudia out of it.”

Callum looked down at his hands as Soren walked away.

Meanwhile...

“Apologize, huh?” Rayla crossed her arms skeptically. 

Trailn sighed. “Yes. I shouldn’t have been so… Skeptical of you.”

“Apology accepted.”

“Wait, really?”

Rayla shrugged. “I can’t be that mad at you for wanting to keep Ezran safe.”

Trailn smiled. “Thank you.”

“Now what did you really want to talk to me about?”

“I thought you might be interested in joining the guards in training. Don’t misunderstand me, I am sure that you are a great warrior, but perhaps you can learn the, uh, human style of fighting too.”

Rayla paused. “You know what? Sure. Sounds fun.”

“Great! There’s almost always someone training during the day, I can show you where we meet.”

“You don’t train here?”

“No, this is more for the princes.”

“Thank you, but I’ll have Callum show me.”

“Alright. Thank you again for your understanding.”

“Of course.”

Rayla and Callum sat on a bench together, and Rayla began to recount the conversation, she hadn’t noticed Soren.

“He apologized?”

Rayla nodded. “It’s nice to not be in so much danger anymore.”

“Looks like people are getting used to having you around.”

“It’s nice.” Rayla smiled. “He offered to have the guards train me in human fighting tactics. I think I’ll go. It’ll be nice to learn something new.”

“Wait do you even know where the training hall is?”

Rayla shook her head. “I figured you’d show me.”

“I can do that.”

…

“You’re volunteering to teach me, why?” Rayla asked. Callum was sitting in the room too, off to the side drawing. Neither he nor Rayla thought it was safe quite yet for her to be anywhere alone, even if the head of the guard apologized.

Soren shrugged. “I just want to help.”

Rayla raised a skeptical eyebrow. 

Soren rolled his eyes. “Fine. It’s because I had a few questions. Stand like this.” He said, taking a traditional stance.

“Questions about what?” Rayla asked, mimicking him and trying to hold the wooden sword with only one hand.

“You have to use both hands.” Soren corrected. “About you and Callum.”

Rayla placed her other hand onto the training weapon. “Still being protective of your sister?”

“You swing wide, putting your whole body into it.” He demonstrated. “And yes, but I’m also curious about the… Nature of your relationship.”

Rayla mimicked the motion, nearly dropping the weapon. “So top heavy.” She mumbled. “What do you mean?”

“You also block using the blade of your weapon, like this.” He demonstrated. “What I mean is, do you two…” He trailed off.

She copied him. “Do we what?”

“See, now when I swing my blade,” He did the attack from before and the two weapons make a harsh clink sound. “You block it. I mean, do you, you know?”

Rayla dropped her stance. “No, I don’t know.”

“Wait, do elves not… Have… Sex?”

“Oh is that what you meant? We do. Well, not me and Callum, but elves have sex.”

“Wait you don’t? I mean, with him.” He relaxed his stance too.

Rayla shook her head. “Why do you ask?”

“I just thought that… With you in his bed and all.”

He’s being so weird about this. Rayla thought. “What of it?”

“Nevermind.” He said, getting back into his stance. “I do have another question.”

Rayla got back into her stance as well, less clumsy than the last time. “Ask away.”

“Do you want to?” This will get her off guard for sure. Soren thought.

Rayla simply shrugged.

…

Callum asked about the training, how it went, if she enjoyed it, and so on. Once they got back to the room, Rayla couldn’t help but ask. If she was right, it was best for her to wait until they were alone.

“Do humans have some taboo against sex?”

“What?” Callum practically yelled, shocked.

“Well I guess that’s a yes.”

“Why… Why do you ask?” He was turning red at this point. 

“Soren was asking about our relationship and seemed really awkward asking about our sex life.”

“Our?” The blush was definitely getting worse.

“Yeah.”

“But we’re not!”

Rayla shrugged. “That’s what I told him.”

“Wait, do elves not have…”

Rayla shook her head. “Not at all.”

Well. That was intimidating. He had known he liked her for awhile, but between his all around unattractiveness, lack of basic skills, short lifespan, and now how many partners she must had had while he has had none, there was no reason to think she would ever want him.

“I won’t bring it up again if you don’t want, but it’s a normal part of life, isn’t it? At least, that’s the way we see it.”

“It’s something that you only do with someone you truly love here…” Callum spoke, still embarrassed about the conversation.

“Huh. I’ll feel real special if a human ever wants to have sex with me then.” Rayla laughed, then noticed how super red Callum had become. “Right, sorry.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I’m here to answer questions for you.” He cleared his throat. “Well, goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of those that leave me comments! It gives me so much motivation to keep writing so thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Training.

Typical training was pretty useless for a mage. So, while Rayla was teaching Ezran what she knew, they had made some light wooden replicas for practice, Callum stood off to the side with Claudia. Though she was typically dabbled in dark magic, she was once the owner of a primal stone, so she was better than no one.

“Here,” Claudia said, holding a book out for Callum. “This has the ruins and the draconic words for them.”

Callum took the comically large book. “Oh, thank you.”

“Sure. So, what spells do you already know?”

“Aspero and Fulminius.”

“Wait, that’s it?”

“Wind and lightning, pretty much all I got.”

“Okay well, you should learn the rain spell next. It’ll be useful in a drought.” Claudia suggested. 

“That’s a great idea!” He began to flip through the pages, then paused. “Okay which page? Looking could take all day.”

“This one.” Claudia simply flipped to a page and sure enough, the new spell was there.

“Woah! How’d you do that?”

Claudia herself looked shocked. “Pure luck.” 

They laughed. 

“If it bothers you that much, you should really say something.”

Rayla was pulled out of her thoughts by Ezran’s comment. She sighed.

The rain spell worked, sort of. It was so cold it ended up being hail, but hey that’s still water falling from the sky.

But that did force everyone in the courtyard to go indoors.

“Whoops.” Callum shrugged. 

Claudia laughed. “But you did it!”

“Yeah, yeah I did!” He said, proud. 

Claudia wrapped an arm around his shoulders and laughed.

Once the laughter subsided, the atmosphere became more serious. “If you don’t mind me asking, did your dad give you a ‘secret mission’?”

Claudia nodded.

“What was it?”

Claudia sighed. “He told me that… If I had to choose between the egg and Soren, then I should choose the egg. But, when I had to make that choice, I failed.”

There was a silence. Callum looked over at Ez, excitedly talking to Rayla bout something. “For what it’s worth, I would have made the same choice.”

…

I’m better than that black magic human! Rayla thought to self. She had elected to take a morning walk alone, test the waters so to speak. Rayla sighed audibly. He has known her for far longer. And, she is human.

Of course Rayla remembered what Ezran had said, but she still felt unsure.

“You’re alone?”

Rayla turned to see Soren. She shrugged. “Yeah, I think it’s safe enough for me to walk alone. What about you?”

“I just like early morning walks. I take the early shift just to be able to walk like this.”

Rayla nodded. After a brief moment, she spoke. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“You hate Callum, don’t you?”

Soren shrugged. “I wouldn’t say hate. Just.. Dislike.”

“Are you okay with Claudia wanting to be with him?”

Soren sighed. “Well kind of.”

“Why?”

“Honestly he has a high status. He may be the step prince but that’s still a pretty high title.”

“Well, if it’s a status thing then why not Ezran?”

“What? She’s like eight years older than him!”

“Oh yeah, I guess that is a lot to humans, huh?”

“Yes, it is. I know our status as nobles is pretty great, but a status as princess would give Claudia a better life, but it’s not worth it if there’s a chance he could truly hurt her, it isn’t worth it.”

“You really care about her, huh?”

“Is not caring an elf thing?”

Rayla shrugged. “It’s more of an assassin thing.” She paused. “But elves wouldn’t take too kindly to it either.”

“Besides, for whatever reason she has a soft spot for Callum. I don’t understand it, but it could be worse.”

“But his status makes up for his flaws?”

“No. But the fact that Claudia… Likes him, does.”

Rayla nodded. “That’s understandable.” 

Soren nodded. “Any other questions?”

Rayla shook her head. “Not at the moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These comments give me liiifffeeee!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to all that left a comment telling me they like the small plot line with Soren that I started! Because of this, I decided to continue it rather than it being a one off thing like I originally intended. So thanks to all of you and a extra special thanks to Zym+is+a+bab for giving me the idea to get past my writer's block! Thank you all!

“Look! I had them make wooden versions of your blades so we can train without getting hurt!” Ezran handed her a pair of the weapons. “I had them make it out of super light wood too!”

“Oh thats cool! Hopefully there won’t be any freak hail storms today.” She said pointedly at Callum, who simply shrugged.

“Mind if I join?” Sorren asked, limping over. 

“Sure!” Ezran smiled.

Rayla smiled. “What brings you here?”

Soren shrugged. “I’d like to learn from you. If that’s okay.”

“Ezran seems okay with it, so sure.”

Callum wasn’t paying attention to Claudia’s training anymore.

“But wait we only have two of the wooden ones.” Ezran said, sadly.

“He can use mine.” Rayla shrugged, passing the fake blades. “I’ll just use my real blades.”

“What? Don’t trust me enough to use the sharp ones?” Soren countered.

“No.”

Ezran laughed, and Soren couldn’t help but chuckle too. 

“Alring, Ezran what do you remember? We need to get Soren caught up.”

“Oh! You stand like this!” Ezran said, crouching down slightly. “It makes you harder to knock over! And you hold the blades like this!” He demonstrated, the blades of the weapons covering his forearms. “That way you can block!”

“You might have to go a little slower for Soren.” 

“Hey!” Soren yelled, offended. 

Rayla laughed.

… 

“Mind if I join you?” Rayla asked from her spot leaning on the door.

Soren jumped slightly at the disturbance to his otherwise peaceful walk, but nodded. “Not at all.”

“Like your training?”

Soren shrugged. “ I don’t think I could do all those crazy assassin moves in my armor.”

“Then don’t wear the armor.”

“But I like the armor.” Soren said, almost pouting. 

Rayla snicker. “Well then looks like no ‘crazy assassin moves’ then.”

Soren shrugged, smiling. “Yeah, I guess not.”

There was a pause, filled only by the peaceful sounds of the morning. 

“I see why you take the morning shift. It’s nice.”

Soren nodded. “What are mornings like in Xaida?”

Rayla paused for a moment, thinking. “More or less the same. But, our birds don’t sing like that. It’s nice.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Well, and it’s also not this cold.”

Soren laughed. “That explains the jacket.”

“What’s wrong with the jacket?”

“It’s meant for snow, for when it gets really cold.”

“It’s going to get colder?”

Soren laughed again. “A lot colder.”

“I’m starting to think this was a mistake.”

“Really? That’s what pushed you over the edge? Not being attacked by the guards repeatedly?”

“Well, they really only attacked me once.”

Soren chucked, shaking his head. “That’s totally fine then.”

…  
It was still strange to wake up without Rayla around, after all their travels, Callum had gotten used to it. And now with the issue of being surrounded by humans, it was even more nerve wracking. He decided to just wait for her to return, drawing in the meantime. 

It wasn’t too long he was waiting when the door opened. “Hey Callum! You’re up, want to go get breakfast with us?” 

He peaked around the corner to see Soren standing there, waving. 

“Yeah, sure.” He said somewhat unsure. When had they become such close friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any of you read my other fan-fictions? If you like this one you'll probably like my Big Hero 6 series. Thank you for reading!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111359


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but packed with drama.

“A fruit salad? Why? Trying to be healthy?” Soren asked, eating another strip of bacon.

“Elves don’t eat meat, Soren.” Callum rolled his eyes.

“Wait really?”

Rayla nodded. 

“Do you know anything about elves?” Callum asked, a sharp edge to his voice.

“I’m pretty sure everything I’ve ever been told is wrong.” Soren shrugged.

“You didn’t know anything about elves before you met me, Callum.” Rayla pointed out.

Callum sighed. 

“Guess you’re not a morning person.” Soren chuckled. “So, Rayla, have any interesting elf facts for me?”

“Well, Ezran was really fascinated by my horns.”

“Yeah what’s with those?”

Rayla shrugged. “They were once useful for fighting and whatnot but now they’re mostly decorative. They’re actually quite fragile. Lots of elves have broken horns.”

“Huh. That is an interesting elf fact.” Soren shoveled another fork full of food into his mouth. 

“Glad to hear it. Any interesting Human facts I don’t know yet?” 

Soren paused in thought. “Well I think I’m pretty interesting.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Rayla laughed. “I’ll be sure to relay that once I return to Xadia.”

Callum rolled his eyes. 

“What made you want to be an assassin?” Soren questioned.

“I, I guess I wanted to do something important with my life. Be useful, you know?”

Soren laughed, and Rala looked at him quizzically. “You have definitely accomplished that goal.”

Rayla smiled.

…

“You’ve been spending an awful lot of time with that elf.” Claudia teased. 

Soren shrugged. “What can I say? She can’t get enough of me.”

Claudia rolled her eyes. “Confident as always.”

“How could I not be?” He chuckled. 

“So, do you actually have a thing for her?”

Soren shrugged. “Not really. But I do like talking to her.”

“So friends?” Claudia asked, hoping that was the case.

Soren shrugged. “If you’ve gotta label it.”  
… 

Rayla was sitting on a bench alone, deep in thought. 

“Thought I might find you here.” Soren said as he approached. “Did you want to be alone?”

Rayla scoffed loudly. She looked regretful when she saw the shocked look on Soren’s face. “Sorry, I guess you have no context, huh?” She scooted over, signaling to Soren that he should sit with her. “I guess I’m just homesick. It’s so different here.”

Soren wasn’t sure how to respond, so he sat quietly. Luckily she continued after a few long moments.

“Here, everyone has space. Like your own rooms and bed and home. It’s lonely, I guess. People here don’t touch. There’s no physical interaction and I miss that about Xadia. I don’t know, it just hit me pretty hard today.”

She felt an arm around her shoulder. She looked at Soren who simply smiled at her. 

“Thank you.” She nestled closer to him.

Callum looked on from a distance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your feedback! As requested, more of Soren and Rayla's relationship!

“So, you’re with Soren now?” Callum asked coldly. Rayla had returned to the shared room(s) a few minutes before and he just stared at her coldly, but finally decided to say something.

“Is that what that funny look was about?” Rayla asked. “And is ‘with’ some way humans avoid saying sex?”

“You’re having _sex_ with him?”

“I guess it’s not.” Rayla muttered. “No, I’m not. What exactly are you asking?”

“Are you a couple?”

“Uh, no. What do you mean exactly?” She was genuinely confused.

Callum sighed in exasperation. “In a committed relationship.” 

“Not that I’m aware of.” Rayla replied, still a bit confused. “Why do you ask?”

“I saw you today.” He replied simply.

Rayla chuckled. “I should hope so. We had breakfast together today.”

Callum rolled his eyes. “With Soren, cuddling on the bench.” He clarified.

“Oh is that what humans call it. Sure was nice of him, huh?”

Callum sighed. He took a deep breath. This was an elf thing. “Can you please explain it to me?”

She sat next to him and told him the same thing, elves just physically interact with one another much more that humans did. And, well, she just missed that.

“Why didn’t you just ask me?” 

“I just thought there was a reason that humans didn’t, like a cultural thing. I didn’t want to ask you to do anything you would be uncomfortable with.”

“But, you asked Soren.”

She shook her head. “No, I told him how I was feeling and he just acted on his own.” She sighed. “It’s been really bothering me lately. I guess it’s because I don’t have a big quest to go on. There’s not much to do anymore, and I’m just left alone to think.”

Callum turned and hugged her tightly. “Well, I’m here. In whatever way you need me to me.”

She hugged him back, smiling. “Thank you. But, is this ‘cuddling’ as you call it taboo too?”

“Not really. But you only touch people you’re close to.” He didn’t want to let go first, he wanted to show that he meant what he said.

“Aren’t we close?”

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

Rayla pulled back and sighed. “You don’t have to do this for me, really. It’ll pass and I’ll adjust. Thank you, though.”

“No, I want to.” Callum blurted out. His face became hot. 

Rayla giggled. “You humans are so easy to read sometimes. So, there’s no human taboo, but you’re nervous.”

“Well, this isn’t something I usually do.” Callum said, not quite meeting her eyes. 

“Well, the hug was a nice place to start.” She ruffled his hair as she stood. “We can go at your pace. Goodnight.” She smiled.

“Goodnight.”

…

“Feeling better?” 

Rayla nodded, quietly closing the door behind her. She had gotten used to these early morning walks with Soren. “Thank you. Callum seemed weird about it, is there a taboo against touching? He said there wasn’t but he was so weird, there is definitely something weird going on.”

“He was probably just jealous.”

“Jealous? But it’s just physical contact.”

“Usually humans pick one person and only touch them.”

“Seriously? Huh. Well, in Xadia everyone touches everyone. Everywhere you go, people are sitting with their sides pressed together or lying in another’s lap, it’s just life.” She shrugged.

“That sounds kind of nice. Do not tell anyone,” his voice was suddenly serious. “But I’ve always been a physical person. Sure I’m aloud to hug Claudia but it’s not enough. I just, I like contact, I guess. It’s the little things like holding hands or sitting together like you were talking about that I wish I could find someone to do that with.” He looked down to see Rayla take his hand. He looked at her surprised, and she smiled. He smiled back, grateful. They kept on for a while, walking in silence until Soren suddenly blurted out “Four fingers is kinda weird.”

Rayla burst out laughing.

…

Claudia was staring at Soren as he was training with Ezran. He still wasn’t fast enough to master Rayla’s techniques, but Ezran was getting better. 

Callum was just about to say something to get her attention but she began to speak. “Don’t tell Soren I told you any of this,” she was still staring at her brother “but I’m so happy he found a new friend. When we were little, he used to hold my hand and hug me and he would always put his arm around me when we sat together, but as we got older we realized that wasn’t something we could do anymore. I was fine with it, really. It didn’t matter to me all that much but it really bothered him. I used to hear him cry at night when we were younger because he just felt so alone. I’m glad he found someone he can touch.”

“It doesn't it bother you?” Callum questioned. 

Claudia closed her eyes gently and shook her head, she finally turned to look at him. “No. Not at all. He needs someone. I’m glad he found someone.”

“But I don’t really think it means anything to Rayla. It’s just an elf thing.”

“Soren knows.” Claudia spoke calmly. “And I think they have an understanding.”

Callum furrowed his brows, thoughtful.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good night's sleep.

“Welcome back.” Callum spoke calmly as Rayla stepped through the door to his room. The door connecting the two rooms was the only way to get into her room so she always had to pass through Callum’s room.

“Hey.” Rayla smiled. “What ya reading?”

“Oh, nothing. Just part of this book series I like.”

“What’s the series about?”

“It’s, uh, romance.” He answered shyly.

“You’re into that sappy stuff?” Rayla spoke, not quite teasing but with a bit of humor in her voice.

Callum nodded.

“Well that’s cool. Any taboos in it?”

“Rayla!” Callum practically jumped out of his skin.

Rayla double over with laughter. “I’m just teasing.”

Callum’s face began to turn more red.

“Well, I’m off to sleep I guess. Night.”

“Wait,” Callum said suddenly. Rayla turned to face him, looking curious. “I uh, wanted to try something.”

“Oh am I that special to you?” Rayla smirked, crossing her arms.

“What?” He jumped again, bright red.

Rayla simply laughed until she cried. “Sorry, that one was gifted to me. What is it?”

“Well, I just wanted to cuddle while I was reading. But, now I’m not so sure…”

“No! I’m sorry I would love to.” She said suddenly.

Callum smirked mischievously.

Rayla rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah I deserved it.” She went to sit with him but stopped suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” Callum asked, concerned. 

“Nothing, I just realized that, well, this isn’t normal for you. What do you want me to do?”

And he was red again. “Uh, well,” He scooted over and lifted his blankets. Rayla easily understood and sat next to him, legs covered. She reached out to him, but stopped herself, placing her hands awkwardly in her lap. Callum didn’t say anything. 

“This is fine, I mean, for me. If, if this is all you’re comfortable with.” Rayla said.

“No, sorry I’m just, nervous.”

Rayla giggled. “You humans have such weird taboos.” 

Her laughter helped him relax a bit. He moved closer, pressing their sides together and placed his arm around her shoulder. He propped his book up with his knees.

Rayla sighed contently, then snuggled into him. She smiled, sighed again, then suddenly jumped away. Callum looked at her, concerned. “I’m sorry. I didn’t ask permission. I totally understand if you want to stop now that I....”

“No, no.” Callum interrupted her. “That was nice.”

She was about to ask and make sure he wasn’t just saying that to make her happy, but then when she looked into his eyes she could tell that he meant it. She simply smiled and snuggled back into him. His arm around her tightened. 

It only took a minute for Rayla to forget that Callum wan’t another elf who didn’t mind physical interaction. She turned more on her side and slid an arm around Callum’s waist. Callum shivered under the unfamiliar contact and she quickly pulled her arm away. “Sorry!”

“It’s uh,” He cleared his throat. “It’s fine.”

Rayla found another place to rest her arm. “We’ll get there eventually.” Her voice was almost wistful.

A long while passed, an hour maybe, of them sitting together, the only reason Callum knew that so much time had passed was because he suddenly found himself at the back cover of his book. “Alright, Rayla. Ready for bed?”

He looked down at her, he knew that face. He had sketched it on the first day of them living in Katolis together - she was asleep. His heart was warmed. It was just like in his book, the ultimate sign of trust. Of course, when Rayla first arrived in a human kingdom, having him present was the only way that she could sleep. But this, this felt different. She didn’t need him anymore. She was safe here, but still she felt so comfortable with him that she was asleep, right there, head resting on his chest. He smiled slightly. He couldn’t wake her, well more accurately he didn’t want to. He made himself more comfortable and tightened his hold on her. He had never had a more peaceful sleep.

… 

“Is all elf hair this soft?”

Rayla shrugged. She was laying across a bench with her head resting in Soren’s lap. “I guess so. All elves are the same, physically I mean. We’re not like you. Humans, you’re all so different. Different colors and shapes and hair and faces, but elves don’t have that.”

“Well that sucks.”

Rayla laughed. His lack of communication skills always made her smile. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Do the looks people give us, bother you?”

“Nah.” Rayla said quickly, but then changed her tone. “It bothers you though, doesn't it?”

“Yeah, kind of.” Soren sighed. “But it’s so nice having a friend like this.”

“Yeah they just don’t understand. Forget em. We’re happy, and that’s what matters.”

Soren sighed. “You’re right.” He continued running his fingers through her hair. “Do you have plays in Xadia?”

“Kind of. There are a few, why do you ask?”

“I was going to invite you to one. I thought it would be fun.”

“Fun? Okay tell me what a play is.”

“It’s uh,” Soren tried to think. “A group of people that act out a story for entertainment.”

“Oh okay. Where I’m from they’re like, boring history lessons.”

“Huh. No they’re fun here.” 

“I’d love to see a human play either way. When is it?”

“I wanted to ask before I bought tickets. Are there any days where you are busy?”

“Not really.”

“Cool. I’ll have to do that soon. Oh you still don’t really have any human clothes do you?”

“Is that a requirement to see a play?”

“Well, you’re supposed to dress nice.”

“Yeah that might be an issue.”

“Ask Claudia. She could help.”

Rayla cringed a little. “I’ll just ask Callum.”

Soren sighed. “You still haven’t forgiven her, huh?”

“No. I haven’t.” 

“But you’ve forgiven me?”

“Yeah I guess.”

“But I tried to kill them. She just wanted them to come home.”

Rayla paused, unable to reply.

“We just wanted our father to love us. Claudia deserves a second chance too. Just consider it.”

Rayla paused, then simply nodded.


End file.
